1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and particularly relates to a re-calling announcing function of a radio selective calling receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional radio selective calling receiver, when a receiver receives a message, the received message is displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) and also a light emitting diode (LED) flickers to draw attention to the call. The calling announcement is reset after a certain time automatically if a user does not reset it. A message displayed on the LCD is stored in random access memory (RAM) as an unconfirmed message. The central processing unit (CPU) checks the existence of unconfirmed messages periodically, and when there is an unconfirmed message, the receiver displays the re-calling announcement which is different from the calling announcement.
A radio selective calling receiver of this sort is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-273727 (JP-A-04-273727).
In the re-calling announcing function of the conventional selective calling receiver, all the unconfirmed messages are involved regardless of the significance of the message. The receiver activates re-calling when the receiver receives a message which is not so significant for the receiver holder as the holder must confirm it immediately, and the re-calling consumes the power of a battery. Such a function is useful when a user does not hold the receiver and can not be aware of the re-calling. However,a common problem is that the receiver holder can stop the calling without confirming the message only by confirming the calling. Another problem occurs when the receiver confirms the message but opts to call-back later because the receiver can forget to do so.
In some cases, a message transmitter transmits a message to a receiver holder for requesting an urgent call-back, but the transmitter does not receive a call-back from the receiver holder, and thus can not know whether the receiver holder receives the message and confirms it. Yet another problem is that the transmitter then transmits the same message many times.